bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Volume 4 (Vigilantes)/Extras
Extra pages from Volume 4 (Vigilantes). The Column: About Hachisuka My early concept notes for Hachisuka were things like "high school girl who’s a villain on the side” and "always shrewd and competent-as a villain she’s a smooth operator who clearly shows how hollow she is inside." Afterwards, I added elements like “eeriness about her that's hard to pin down" and "familial connection to Master.” The point that really defines her as a prototypical Vigilantes villain is how she acts on whims and doesn't have much of a pro mind-set. I often had her eating and drinking when she first showed up, as a way of emphasizing that she's committing evil in the midst of her everyday life -Furuhashi Koichi and Pop in Street Clothes Rough Design Gradation 30% 90% 10% Sand 10% 40% 30% Behind the Scenes The outfits they wore when tailing C.C. in the previous volume. When Pop is in street clothes she's usually walking around with Koichi. It's charming how much they look like close siblings. -Furuhashi Koichi's casual style is the ultimate in safe, inoffensive choices. (LOL) Pop's style isnt lame, per se, but it'shardly sophisticated. I struggle with her -Betten The Feathers Rough Design Feathers Yu&Miu Fundamentally the same face, since they're twins, but Miu has sharper expressions Electropop motif Behind the Scenes The twins, Miu and Yu. Personaliy-wise, Miu is the…less pleasant of the two, but since they're dividing the twin labor, Yu also asserts herself to an extent. As far as their background, I pictured them less as indie idols and more like girls who got thrown up onstage when some family member was putting on a live event. They're not too different from Pop, honestly... -Furuhashi The concept here was that you need both of them for that left-right symmetry. Thinking back, I had wings in mind when designing them, rather than feathers. I wish I'd given them slightly softer looking edges. -Betten Electric Eel Villain /Teruo Unagisawa Electric Eel Villain When on Trigger drug Unao Behind the Scenes Little Teruo went missing back in volume 1, and and now he's back with a bang. Clearly, strengthening the Eel Quirk results in Electric Eel. I also wanted his very body structure to undergo massive changes and get a big power-up... -Furuhashi When designing villains, my drive to make them visually distinct is always at odds with my desire to make them fun to draw. (LOL) -Betten High Dance Squad and Mad Hatters Profile East Naruhata High School Dance Squad President Thick eyebrows Glasses. freckles,braids hair band Fingerless gloves Only show her eyes when she in dreamy mode Post-haircut Other squad members Everyone has same body type roughly Pony tail Short hair Bob cut Mad Hatter UK look Guitarist/Vocalist Rickenbacker or Telecaster American Bassist Suit Keyboardist Drummer Favors a simple set Outfits are maybe a little too varied…? Rough Design Behind the Scenes The ensemble members who all burst onto the scene in chapter 21. There are a lot of characters here (four in each group), but only the squad president and the guitarist actually get fleshed out, with the others just sort of being there. Actually, though, I put a lot of thought into the band members. -Furuhashi I remember it being tough to come up with these designs all at once Dance squads are kind of totalitarian, right? So none of them stand out too much. Rock bands emphasize idiosyncrasy, though? Those were my thoughts as I struggled with these designs. I ended up going with my first impressions. Only the dance squad president had those specific design points, which gives me an idea about Furuhashi-san's preferences. (LOL) -Betten Featherhat Stage Costumes Rough Design Pop’s costume Heart-shaped hole on back President Other Members are the same Feathers Behind the Scenes Pop, the twins, the dance squad and the band come together to form the FeatherHATS, and these are their costumes. Each member basically gets his or her original costume, in addition to the hat with a feather on it. The band members just got a feather on their preexisting hats. How slapdash! (LOL) -Furuhashi Given my tight schedule, I mostly just made minor adjustments while working on the actual drat (hah). Out of all of this, the decision to have Pop's wings coming out of the heart-shaped hole is what I'm most proud of -Betten Horikoshi's Message CONGRATULATIONS ON VOLUME 4! KNUCKLEDUSTER REALLY IS THE GREATEST!! Message from KOHEI HORIKOSHI EXPLANATION The following Episode Zero ran in Jump GIGA 2016, vol. 2. It's a special chapter that's like a movie trailer. In order,to emphasize the connection to My Hero Academia as much as possible, we have guest appearances by various pro heroes and U.A. students. However, in the actual continuity, Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods hadn't made their debuts yet, and Deku and friends would've still been in elementary school. Just think of it as a non-canon feature! -Furuhashi Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras